


I Love You All the Time

by bmnugent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmnugent/pseuds/bmnugent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can tell by that look in your eye; kind of look that roams around and sees another guy. I can tell you're gonna take your love away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a pretty long fic. I hadn't meant for it to be this long, but... here it is. Side note, I do NOT hate Jake. I love him with all of my little heart, but I had to do this for the sake of the fic! And it's only rated 'Mature' because of language. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Also, this story was inspired by the song (if you haven't already guessed it. I Love You All the Time - Eagles Of Death Metal).

He’s standing at the bar with her; she’s leaning into his chest unconsciously as they sip on their beers together, listening to Callie hilariously explain an old, embarrassing story. Marcus shifts his weight so more of his chest is available for Abby to lean against and he smiles when she does just that.

Callie’s story goes lost on him only a few seconds into her talking and he’s going back to a story of his own; a time long ago when he’d no longer look at Abby as a pain in the ass and more of a companion. 

Jake Griffin is no where in sight. Abby had explained to their friends earlier that he had been called out to a study group unexpectedly. Her boyfriend’s absence hadn’t kept her from coming downtown with her friends, though. Marcus Kane was only a text away.

They’ve all gathered together at the familiar bar, one they’ve spent many nights at. Jaha watches from his spot in the corner bar booth with David and Diana sitting across from him.

He shakes his head, smiles, and goes back to nursing his beer, taking slow and steady sips. Marcus has been one of his best friends since they were boys, and for him and Abby to get along so well was a gift from God. He could rest assured she’d always have a second guardian looking over her if anything should ever happen to Jake, and he was glad it was Marcus.

David and Diana are talking about something he has no interest in, and his other friends have migrated towards a pool table.

Callie’s done with her story and Abby can’t stop laughing. She’s never felt this free and happy in a long time, she thinks. And it only gets better when a familiar song starts to drift through the bar. Callie’s smile is wide.

“They’re playing our song,” Abby turns her head just enough for Marcus to hear her. He nods as he finishes off the rest of his beer, already reaching for her hand to drag her out onto the dance floor.

He twirls her around once when they’re in the middle of the empty dance floor and she laughs as he catches her smoothly, one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand. She rests her free hand on his upper arm, squeezing gently when the words of the song wash over her. It’s the first and only song they’ve ever slow danced to.

He looks down at her as they sway slowly back and forth, admiring how absolutely gorgeous she looks in his arms right now, and feeling a bit guilty for thinking it with her boyfriend miles away. There’s a gnawing in the pit of his stomach when she smiles up lovingly at him, because he knows he’ll never have this… she belongs to Jake Griffin. 

“These are my favorite types of nights, you know,” she whispers as she allows her head to rest against his chest. She spreads her fingers until he opens his hand and she laces their fingers together. “All of us together like this.” But there’s hope, at least.

“They’re my favorite too,” he says after a moment.

The night comes to an end and they end up huddled together around Kane’s jeep. Jaha has offered Diana a ride home, which she eagerly takes. Callie and David say their goodbyes, and before long, it’s just Kane and Abby. 

“Ready,” he asks her, opening up the passenger door for her. He helps her climb into his lifted jeep, shuts the door for her, and walks around to the driver’s side.

His apartment is closer than hers, and he rationalizes that it’s not the first time she’s spent the night here. He drives them there without a word and she doesn’t protest when he pulls up into his assigned parking spot. 

“Did you have fun tonight,” she asks as he leads her up the stairs that’ll lead to his second story apartment. He’s unlocking his door as she sways behind him.

“I did,” he confirms.

They walk into his apartment, she heads for the kitchen to pour them two glasses of water as he locks up for the night. He grabs a blanket from his closet, throws it onto the couch where he plans to sleep, and meets her in the kitchen. She’s on her second glass of water.

“Preparing for the morning hangover,” he asks with a grin, reaching for his own untouched glass she’s poured for him.

“Med students know best,” she challenges him, letting her empty glass fall into his sink. He reaches around her to deposit his own empty glass after downing the water in a few gulps. She doesn’t move, doesn’t make it easy for him to reach around her.

“You okay,” he asks, eying her carefully. He knows she’s not drunk, because she’s a lightweight. She’d be hunched over his toilet by now if she were; which means she’s deep in thought about something.

“Kiss me,” she says finally. It catches him off guard and all he can manage is to stare down at her in silence.

“What- Abby…”

But it’s too late, because she’s grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him closer until their lips meet in a sweet, slow first kiss. It’s all he’s ever dreamed of and more. Her lips are soft against his, she tastes sweet. 

His arms come out to trap her against his kitchen counter and his hands are gripping at the sink as her tongue comes out to slide against his lips, trying to gain control of the situation, because he knows that if he touches her… it’ll be over.

He’s able to tilt his head away from hers, breaking their kiss. She pouts.

“Abby, we can’t.”

“Why,” she begs. 

There’s a million reasons why he can’t let her go through with this, but a million reasons why he should. He can’t bring himself to mention Jake’s name now, because he knows she doesn’t want to hear that excuse. The only thing that comes out from his mouth is her name again, and she pulls him back slowly. 

She doesn’t kiss him this time, just lets their lips barely touch as she tries to balance the space between them. 

“Marcus, please,” she whispers, her lips brushing against his as she talks. It’s all it takes for him to close the space between them and rekindle their kiss. His hands let go of the sink and fly to her hips, pulling her body flush against his. Years of tension, flirting, unconscious touching has led to this. His heart feels like it’s on fire.

There’s no other care in the world; he doesn’t think about Jake, doesn’t think about what’ll happening in the morning, doesn’t think about what this means for them. 

He bends at this knees, his hands falling on the back of her thighs, and when he stands straight, he’s taking her with him. Their kiss never faults as he lifts her into his arms. The only time their lips part is when she reaches between them to grab the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head while he walks them into his room.

—

They’re all together when Jake proposes. It catches Abby off guard and Marcus almost forgets to breathe as she nods her head, one hand over her mouth and the other pushed out for Jake to slip the engagement ring onto her finger.

It’s like all the air has been sucked straight from his lungs when he watches her jump into his embrace, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he lifts her from the ground and kisses her passionately for everyone to see. 

Marcus grips the beer can a little tighter than necessary and hears the aluminum crush under his fingers. He can’t help but smile at her as she turns to face him, her eyes wide with wonder and happiness. She’s ecstatic and it’s all he needs to be happy for her. But it’s Jake’s stare that rubs him the wrong way.

—

Their wedding comes before he knows it. It’s all happening too fast for his liking. Jake has asked for his presence in the wedding, and somehow, Kane feels like it’s just another tactic to remind him that Abby belongs to Jake, not him. But he knows how much it’ll mean to her for him to be there, so he agrees.

There’s a wild idea that pops into his head, and he’s not sure if it’s from the three shots of whiskey he’s consumed only an hour ago or from the realization that he’ll never have another chance like this again.

Dressed in his groomsmen tux, he slips out from the small room they’re gathered in and creeps his way past wedding guests, down hallways and into Abby’s bridal suite. He doesn’t hear anyone in the room, so he knocks gently and calls out her name once, barely above a whisper.

“Come in,” she says from inside the room. He lets out a breath he never knew he was holding as he twists the doorknob and pushes the heavy wooden door in. He takes one step into the room and the back of her leaves him speechless. Her wedding dress is strapless and dips low into her bare back. It hugs every curve and falls over her hips just right.

He almost forgets to close the door behind him.

“Marcus,” she exclaims, turning around to face him. The bottom of her dress fans out beneath her and he wants to cry at how beautiful she looks. “Is everything okay,” she’s asking, advancing closer to him quickly. 

All he can do is laugh at the sheer irony of her question. Nothing is okay, nothing is right, but he nods his head and reaches out to take both of her hands in his.

“Everything is perfect,” he reassures her. “And you,” he says as he holds up her hands above their heads, checking her out from head to toe. “Look absolutely stunning.” The genuine compliment is enough for her to narrow her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. “Abigail Mitchell,” he says her name so lovingly and she has to suck in a quick breath.

“Stop that. You’re gonna make me cry,” she lets out a small laugh and squeezes his hands. “What are you doing here? Do they know you’re gone?” His smile slowly starts to fade as he slowly shakes his head.

“No. I ugh… I needed to see you before…” he trails off, unable to finish the words ‘you marry Jake’. She nods, understanding. There’s something heavy weighing in the air between them and he can’t seem to clear his throat good enough. “I needed you to know something.”

“Marcus,” she warns, begging him to stop before he can’t take his words back, well aware of what he’s about to confess. There’s a single tear falling down her cheek now, and her makeup is the furthest thing from her mind.

“Abby, you mean so much to me,” his voice cracks at his words and she’s reaching up with one hand, snaking it behind his neck to bring their foreheads together. “I should’ve told you sooner… I shouldn’t have-“

“I love you,” she cuts him off, her eyes shut tight, more tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry,” she’s nearly sobbing into his chest now and his heart is breaking. There’s nothing they can do. 

She’s going to marry Jake Griffin and he’ll lose the love of his life.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispers, framing her face with both hands, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears. He presses a soft, tender kiss to her forehead and at the feel of his lips on her skin, she lets out a choked sob. “Listen to me. We’ll be okay,” he promises her, pulling her face back so he can see her beautiful, wrecked smile. “I’ll always be here.”

—

He’s the first one to learn she’s pregnant. He’s at a loss for words, except that she’ll make an excellent mother. And nine months later, he visits her in the hospital. It’s the first time he’s seen her since he learned she was pregnant. There’s an undeniable glow to her when he walks into her room, with a small bundle in her arms.

“How’s everyone doing,” he asks after closing the door behind him. To his surprise, Jake isn’t here… and he doesn’t bother to ask where her husband is.

“Oh, we’re doing just fine,” she whispers, unable to take her eyes off of her daughter. He’s slow to approach the bed, but when he does, she tilts the baby back and removes the blanket to present her baby girl.

“Wow,” is all he can say. “She’s… Abby-“

“Her name is Clarke,” she whispers, lifting the baby into the air for him to take. He looks panicked, unsure of himself and she laughs. “Go on. She’s a tough one,” she smirks as she hands him her baby girl. Clarke fusses for only a second from losing the warmth of her mother, but she’s soothed back into a sleep the second Marcus wraps two strong arms around her.

Abby presses her lips into a hard line, her hands coming up clasped against her mouth as she smiles into her fingers. Clarke has fussed and cried when anyone besides Abby had held her… even with her own father. 

But she was resting peacefully in Marcus Kane’s arms. Abby’s heart is bursting with love and she wonders if this is what having a family truly feels like, the two people she loves most in the world in one room. 

He’s too occupied with Clarke’s small, perfect face to notice the tears streaming down Abby’s face. He’s perplexed as to how something so small and tiny could have such a pull on his heart. She starts to fuss again, but Marcus rocks her gently in his arms and pats gently at her back.

“Hey now, none of that,” he whispers. 

He wonders what it would be like if the baby in his arms had wisps of brunette hair instead of Griffin blonde.

—

“Uncle Marcus!” Clarke’s scream can be heard throughout the yard as she runs across the lawn, barely giving Kane enough time to exit his Jeep and get his feet on the ground before she jumps into his arms. Her tiny legs try to wrap themselves around his chest and her arms are secured around his neck. One of his hands flies into her hair as the other supports her under her thighs. 

The six year old is smitten with the man who’s arms she’s in. 

At Clarke’s scream, Abby comes out onto her front porch, a towel dish in her hands and a smile on her face. Her daughter had been waiting all day for her Uncle Marcus to arrive, sitting by the window and waiting for his Jeep to pull into their driveway.

Marcus walks towards the Griffin house with Clarke still in his arms, meets Abby in the doorway and places a friendly kiss to her cheek, all while finding Clarke’s ticklish spot right below her ribs. 

“Everyone’s out back,” Abby calls out as she closes the front door behind them. He nods and heads in that direction with Clarke still clinging onto him.

“How’s life been treatin’ you, kiddo?” She sighs and he laughs.

They step out onto the back porch. He spots Jake instantly and when he does, sets Clarke down on the brick patio. He muses her hair a little, and then she’s off to play with the Blake siblings. 

—

The crash of silverware against the hardwood floor is what startles her awake. 

It’s followed by the muffled yell of her father’s voice. She’s sweating under the covers, but finds comfort underneath the heavy quilt that had been given to her by none other than Marcus Kane.

She wants nothing more than to run downstairs, yell at her parents to stop fighting, and for them to go back to bed. But she knows better. 

Another crash, but this time, it’s glass. It’s hard for her to make out what they’re fighting about, but she knows it’s not good… because she can hear her mother crying.

She slips out from the bed, afraid that any little step will alert her parents that she’s awake. She tiptoes out from her room where the argument comes into full volume. There’s cursing, insults, hurtful words that aren’t used in this house.

She’s in her parent’s bedroom now, and spots her mother’s phone on the nightstand. Tiny hands reach out for the smartphone and she races back into her bedroom before her parents can come upstairs, but at the sound of their fight, she knows it’ll be a while.

So she curls up in her bed, pulls the quilt back over her head, and dials a number she’s memorized by heart.

“Abby?”

“It’s me, Uncle Marcus,” she whispers into the phone.

“Clarke,” he corrects himself. “What- why do you have your mom’s phone?” She doesn’t answer his question, afraid she’ll get into trouble for taking something that doesn’t belong to her. “Is everything okay,” he asks again, redirecting his question. She thinks about it, and shakes her head, but realizes that he can’t see her. So she opens her mouth to speak, but a strangled cry comes out.

“They’re fighting again,” she cries into the phone, her tears hot against her cheeks and falling against the screen of her mother’s phone. His heart grows heavy and his hands itch for his keys resting on coffee table in front of him. 

There’s suddenly a rustle over the line and he can hear Abby’s voice clearly.

“Come on, baby. We’re going to Uncle Marcus’s house.” He’s on the edge of his seat now, wondering if he should say something into the phone or if her fight with Jake is still on-going. He can hear the desperation in her voice. “Pack some clothes, okay?”

—

Clarke Griffin [16:26]: How much longer are you going to be? Everyone’s here and mom keeps asking where you are.

Marcus Kane [16:30]: I’m pulling up now. Distract her.

He locks his phone, shuts off his engine, and looks down at the bouquet of flowers he’s gotten her, and the neatly wrapped present that sits next to the dozen of multi-colored roses. He had been torn over the gifts, wondering if they were a bit much, but his heart had won the battle and he’d gotten them anyway.

The front door is unlocked and when he steps into the Griffin house, he can hear the roar of people in the backyard. 

He’s caught off guard by the birthday girl herself rounding the corner of the staircase, nearly colliding with his chest. He stops, looks at her, down at the presents that are for her, and smiles.

“Happy birthday,” he offers, watching her eyes light up upon seeing her flowers.

“Marcus,” she whispers, carefully accepting the glass vase filled with water and roses. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she fusses, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

She leads him into the kitchen, where she proudly displays her flowers on the kitchen counter… right next to the cake Clarke had gotten her. He holds off on giving her the other present until later that night, after the majority of her friends have left. 

Everyone except Jake is still on the back patio. Clarke and Lexa are lounging side by side under the canopy of white lights, Jaha and David are sharing whatever’s left of the fifth of whiskey, and Abby sits next to Marcus on the wooden steps of her back porch.

He pulls the box out from behind him and places it gently in her lap.

“So the flowers were just a decoy,” he explains, watching in amusement as she shakes her head in playful disappointment. “This is your real present.”

She wastes no time and rips apart the paper, revealing a Littmann box. His name falls from her lips breathlessly as she quickly pulls apart the box and see’s a stethoscope, her favorite color, with a small band of diamonds wrapped around the tubing where the diaphragm is connected.

She’s speechless. The stethoscope itself is worth more money than she would have cared for him to spend on her, let alone, the addition of a diamond band wrapped around it. He reaches for it, taking it from her and placing the empty box besides them. He holds it up and she bows her head, allowing him to gently place the piece of equipment around her neck. His hands linger on either ends of the stethoscope and she smiles at him.

The glass doors behind them open and through the corner of his eye, Kane can see that it’s Jake stumbling towards them. His hands fall quickly from where they are near Abby’s shoulders.

“What’s this about,” he asks, pointing towards Abby’s gift.

“A present,” she speaks up, standing from her spot on the patio. Marcus follows her, coming to stand behind her. Jake’s eyes flicker from the stethoscope to Kane.

“You got her this,” he asks, his hand coming out to finger the diamond band wrapped around the tubing. Marcus curses to himself, dreading what’s coming next. “Pretty extravagant gift for a friend,” he comments, letting the heavy metal fall back against her chest. “Don’t you think?”

Everyone is watching them now. 

“She’s not just my friend,” he finally speaks up, taking a step closer until he’s standing protectively behind Abby.

—

Seventeen year old Clarke Griffin jumps down from her mother’s Infiniti SUV and runs towards the suburban styled house she’s lived in all her life. The two Griffin women had spent an entire ‘girl’s day’ together out on the town; shopping, lunch, a movie, anything that Clarke had set her heart on had happened because of Abby. 

As she locks her SUV with the remote key, she balances the many shopping bags her and Clark had acquired over the course of the day. Clarke is waiting impatiently at the front door, wanting to tell her father about her eventful day. 

“Baby, slow down and help me with these bags,” she tells her daughter, who happily accepts her own shopping bags so her mother can fish out her house keys from her purse. Patiently, she watches as her mother unlocks the front door and she wastes no more time, pushing it open and dropping her bags in the foyer that leads into the living room. 

Abby laughs and shakes her head, kicks the door closed, and picks up her daughter’s bags once more. She heads into the kitchen where she can set her purse and all the bags down onto the kitchen table, then heads to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of ice cold water.

She tiptoes down the hallway and can see Clarke peeking into her father’s study. A smile graces Abby’s face as she watches her daughter spy on her own father, but as she gets closer, she can tell by the look on Clarke’s face that something isn’t right.

“Clarke? Honey?” Her voice is barely above a whisper as she reaches out with a soft hand to brush her daughter’s hair back. “What’s the matter?” She follows her daughter’s line of vision and what she see’s next makes her blood boil and her heart turn to stone. 

Her throat grows dry and her first instinct is to cover Clarke’s eyes, to pull her away from the door, and to leave this house and never, ever come back. But she pushes his study door open with an unyielding force that makes a hole in the adjacent wall where the doorknob hits.

Clarke is standing behind her mother now, her mouth open in surprise.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Abby says. Clarke’s face grows red at her mother’s curse. She’s never cursed ever around her and the fact that she does tells Clarke that this is really bad.

There’s a naked twenty-two year old brunette straddled on Jake Griffin’s lap, what looks like her research paper sitting abandoned on his desk. The girl slips out of his hold and scrambles for her clothes as Abby advances into the room. 

There’s no where to go, no where to hide, no use in denying what had just happened, so Jake just let’s his head fall as Abby tears him apart with the fury and hatred she was currently feeling. 

“Answer me! Christ!”

She’s standing in the middle of his study, chest heaving and face red. Her eyes are locked with his, and if looks could kill, he’d fall out of the chair instantly. Jake’s engineering student is slipping out of view all while balancing on one foot at a time, trying to slip her shoes back on. She’s managed to escape Abby’s glare, but when she steps into the hallway, she’s greeted by Clarke. 

She has her back against the wall, her face an expressionless pit. She looks distraught, confused… devastated. 

“Sorry,” is all the girl says before hurrying down the hallway and pulling out her cellphone.

Abby can feel herself crumble away when she lets her eyes roam over her husband’s body. There are marks on his skin that hadn’t been placed there by her, his hair is a mess from some other woman’s hand, and his lips are swollen from kisses that weren’t for her. 

If she hadn’t ever experienced heart ache before, she knew it all too well now. Her lungs felt like they were filled with cement, her heart burned with every beat it took, her eyes were betraying her with the tears they spilled onto her cheeks.

“Why,” she cries, her voice cracking as Jake slowly pulls his clothes back on. He stands from his chair and makes a move to cross the room, his arms outstretched to take his wife into his arms, but she recoils instantly. “Don’t you fucking put your hands on me,” she warns, taking a step back for every one he takes forward. “Get out,” she sniffs. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but she’s screaming before he can get anything out. “Get the hell out of my house, Jake!”

He pushes past her slowly, and she doesn’t turn to watch him leave. The next thing she hears is the front door slamming and the sound of his car engine starting, then tires screeching out into the middle of the night.

She feels light headed all of a sudden, a wave of nausea hits her like a freight train, and all she can do is sink down to her knees in the middle of his office. Her hands come up to shield her face away from the world and she sobs.

Her cries are nothing Clarke has ever heard before and at the sound of her mother gasping for air, choking on her own cries, a single tear falls down her cheek as well. Her feet feel heavy and she’s slow to approach her mother, unaware of what to do.

A hand comes out to rest on Abby’s shoulder and Clarke is taken back when her mother’s arms reach out for her, wrapping them around her daughter’s waist and hanging onto her for dear life. 

“My baby girl,” she cries into Clarke’s shirt. 

And in this moment, she hates her father. 

Her hand comes to smooth down her mother’s hair and it’s all she can think of to do to calm her down.

“I’m here, mom.”

Hours later, when Abby has finally tucked her into bed, she lifelessly falls at her kitchen island. The shopping bags from their trip are long forgotten and the only thing that has her attention now is the full, unopened bottle of wine she had been saving for some special occasion.

She pours until the wine glass is nearly toppling with the alcohol and closes her eyes as she gulps down a large portion of it. It burns on the way down, but it’s nice to feel anything other than the broken heart she’s dealing with at the moment. 

Clarke watches silently from the darkness of the stairwell that gives her the perfect view of the spacious kitchen; watches as her mother downs more alcohol than she’s ever witnessed her drink before in her life, watches as she covers her face with her hands and sobs into her fingers, and watches as she slowly, painfully removes the wedding band from her finger. 

She spots her mother’s phone on the kitchen counter off in the distance and knows she needs to get to it. It’s lighting up and vibrating every other minute and she knows it must be her father. Ever so slowly, she descends the stairs and palms her mother’s iPhone off from the counter, spinning away into the darkened hallway and back up the stairs until she’s out of view.

She’s got her mother’s passcode memorized, types it in, and immediately ignores the incoming call from ‘Jake Griffin’. The home screen comes into view when she presses the small button at the bottom and the background picture of all three of them together comes into view.

She scrolls through the list of contacts saved into the phone until she gets to ‘Marcus Kane’. The blinking cursor mocks her as she desperately tries to come up with something to send to Marcus.

‘Uncle Marcus, it’s Clarke,’ she begins. ‘Mom needs you. Please come as soon as you can. Don’t tell her I texted you.’ 

Send.

It takes a second or two before the message is delivered, and another second or two until the ‘Read at 2:36 AM’ appears underneath her message. 

‘On my way.’ Is what she reads before she deletes both messages and saves her mother’s phone back onto the counter. It’s not long before Clarke hears the familiar rumble of Kane’s Jeep pull into their driveway, his door slamming shut, and his footsteps growing closer to the front door. 

He doesn’t knock, because he doesn’t have to. He opens the door and is greeted by Clarke, who’s still perched on the staircase. He doesn’t say anything, only tilts his head to the side in a silent manner. ‘Are you okay,’ is what he’s asking. So she nods her head and points towards the kitchen where her mother is.

He rounds the corner of the familiar kitchen, see’s her sitting at the counter with her wedding band abandoned on the counter top. 

“Abby,” he whispers her name and she picks her head up. He freezes, unsure of what to do, but when he see’s the pained expression in her face and the way her eyes narrow to keep tears from spilling out, he’s taking long strides to get to her.

Clarke can hear from her spot on the stairs as he picks her up from the kitchen stool, wraps her in his arms, and how she clings to his leather jacket.

“I’m here,” he says into the mess of her hair. “I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were able to get through all of that, congratulations!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
